


Życie i śmierć

by Anthonys_Madhouse



Series: Death Wish [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Sexual Identity, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthonys_Madhouse/pseuds/Anthonys_Madhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wie, że jego życie jako Spider-Man jest ryzykowne. Naraża na niebezpieczeństwo życie swoich przyjaciół wcielając się w miejską legendę. Jego jedynym kołem ratunkowym jest Wade, względem którego jego uczucia ciągle się zmieniają. Superbohater zapomina o swojej pierwotnej tożsamości, traci w sobie ‘Petera’. Musi ją odzyskać, nauczyć się, jak żyć bez maski.</p><p>Musi wybrać właściwie albo stracić wszystko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Wish: Life and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114052) by [Birdie (Robin_Mask)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Birdie). 



 

– Zamknijcie się już!

 

Nie mógł tego znieść. Te głosy ani myślały zostawić go w spokoju – nie miało znaczenia czy akurat kładł się spać, czy zabierał się za ostrzenie katan – wszystko kończyło się na tych głupich głosach obijających się o ściany jego czaszki. Najchętniej gadałyby w kółko i w kółko, i w kółko dopóki nie pamiętałby niczego oprócz nich. Ich słowa były jak mantra. Monotonna tortura. One _chciały_ doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Chciały, żeby cierpiał.

 

Przenikliwy ból przeszył jego knykcie, tak ostry i tak _słodki_. Chyba miał przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. I owszem, cierpienie sprowadziło go na ziemię – ale on wcale sobie tego nie _życzył_! Chciał zapomnieć o tym bólu, a nie zastąpić go innym czy też odwrócić nim swoją uwagę. A dlaczego nie potrafił zapomnieć? Bo one nie chciały _pozwolić_ mu zapomnieć! Powiedział już żółtemu, że nie jest zły, że został tylko tak narysowany... żółty stwierdził, że powiedział tak, bo osoba, która go narysowała, _chciała_ żeby to powiedział. Wszystko co robił nic nie znaczyło. Mógłby zniszczyć cały wszechświat i nic by to nie znaczyło!

 

_Ręka ci krwawi. Lepiej ją czymś obwiń!_

 

Mamy czynnik uzdrawiający, co nie?

 

– Zamknijcie się. Zamknijcie! Zamknijcie!

 

Przez ile lat ma się pecha za roztrzaskanie lustra? Siedem? Siedem brzmiało całkiem okej, w sumie nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Nic nie robiło różnicy. Krew rozlewała się po podłodze, ściekała po kranie, fragmenty lustra walały się po kafelkach... _fuj_. Wyglądało to dużo gorzej – zamiast jednej zdeformowanej twarzy były ich całe tuziny, odbijające się we fragmentach lustra. Nikt nie chciał patrzeć na Wade’a. Spojrzał w dół na swoje odbicie i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie mógł przywołać w pamięci tych czasów, kiedy nie wyglądał _tak_. Czuł się sparaliżowany. One nie przestaną. One nie przestaną!

 

_Może bycie żywym to jakaś forma kary. To by wszystko wyjaśniało._

 

W śmierci nie ma zbawienia.

 

– Nic nie może nas zbawić.

 

_Myślę, że masz rację._

 

Dlaczego tak ciężko było mu oddychać? To musiał być jakiś defekt. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żeby kiedykolwiek jego płuca były tak ciężkie, nawet kiedy cholerny _Hulk_ siedział mu na klacie! Był cały zlany potem, nie wspominając już o tym, że było mu niedobrze, zimno i – gorąco? Jak mógł jednocześnie zamarzać i umierać z gorąca? Hah, przecież był obłąkany... nikt go nie chciał, ale on też nikogo nie potrzebował! O ile łatwiej było mu wyśmiać ból niż go poczuć! O ile łatwiej było mu uciec niż wytrwać!

 

_I kto się teraz śmieje? Nie możesz uciec od siebie samego!_

 

Myślałem, że to _ja_ jestem głosem rozsądku...

 

Nie. Nie, nie, nie! Był facetem, który potrafił w pojedynkę wykosić całą dywizję lotniczą, facetem, który przetrwał tortury, uprowadzenia i próby morderstwa. A jego najgorszym wrogiem był taki banał, psia mać! Był ponad to. Był burzącym czwartą ścianę, uniwersalnym anty–bohaterem! Dlaczego inni bohaterowie nie mogą choć raz poczuć się tak jak on? Ani myślał zniżać się do poziomu tych _superbohaterów_ , z ich tymi gównianymi tekstami wyjętymi prosto z babskich filmów... a może o to chodziło?

 

  
Wade wydał z siebie zirytowane warknięcie. Nie był jak oni... nie zamierzał wylewać swojego żalu publicznie... nie zamierzał pozwolić drwić z siebie ani być sądzonym, ani... Pff! Poza tym wszystko było z nim dobrze. Tak. Musiał tylko zmusić te głosy do zamknięcia się... zatrzymać je... a razem z nimi ten ból... jeszcze tylko trochę! Przemaszerował do swojego pokoju. Wzbierała w nim złość, jak zawsze kiedy depresja go obezwładniała. Nic innego nie potrafiło go tak wkurzyć. Jak słaby musiał być żeby ulec czemuś takiemu! Żeby nie dać sobie rady! Był silniejszy od tego. Był ponad to!

 

_Zamierza to zrobić! 如何して? *_

 

Inútil. Abominación. Feo. **

 

– Morda.

 

Pistolet w jego rękach był zimny. Cieszył się, że zawsze nosił przy sobie spluwę, która swoją drogą nigdy nie przyczyniła się do niczego dobrego. Teraz w sumie też do niczego się nie przyda. Czynnik uzdrawiający utrzymywał go przy życiu bez litości. Kiedy przystawił lufę do znajomego miejsca pod brodą, zimny metal przyniósł ze sobą uczucie ulgi. Pociągnięcie za spust powinno go zabić, ale nie zabiło. Nigdy nie zabijało. Naciśnięcie chłodnego metalu było błogosławieństwem – małą przystawką śmierci w miejsce głównego dania. Lepsze niż nic.

 

To nie mogło zadziałać, ale musiał spróbować.

 

Musiał spróbować.

 

– Zamknij się.

 

* * *

  
– Yo, Kapciu!

 

Wade pomachał energicznie.

 

Ciężko było mu nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko na widok tego faceta, w końcu nie _codziennie_ miał okazję spotkać swojego bohatera. Okej, może każdego innego dnia, miesiąca bardziej, ale nie _codziennie_. To był dopiero powód do świętowania! Wszyscy kochali Kapitana Amerykę – nawet w uniwersach, gdzie był tylko fikcyjną plamą tuszu – absolutnie wszyscy uwielbiali tego gościa. A Wade nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że cieszył się jak małe dziecko na myśl o tym, że w tym uniwersum – w _jego_ uniwersum – Kapitan Ameryka był facetem z krwi i kości.

 

Podskoczył i poczuł jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej. To było coś! Kapitan Ameryka wyglądał tak świetnie w swoim stroju, stojąc tam, taki odważny i silny. Nawet spojrzał na Wade’a – _spojrzał prosto na niego_ – co mogłoby być lepsze od tego? Wade zacisnął pięści i warknął sfrustrowany i zdesperowany, by mężczyzna poświęcił mu choć _trochę_ uwagi. Bo Kapitan Ameryka był tym typem faceta, jakim każdy chciałby być, więc jeśli ten chociaż _zauważyłby_ Wade’a, oznaczałoby to, że w Wilsonie niezaprzeczalnie jest coś dobrego!

 

– Hej! Mam tu swoją książkę z autografami!

 

_Bah, to zajmuje za dużo czasu!_

 

Może jest zajęty?

 

Niemożliwe żeby był teraz zajęty! Z tego co Wade zdążył zobaczyć, walka się już skończyła. Zły koleś został już zabrany przez jakiegoś superbohatera czy tam innego faceta, którego imienia nie pamiętał. Dym zaczął się już przerzedzać, syreny milkły, a tłum stawał się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, dziennikarze odchodzili z miejsca zdarzenia, a bohaterowie szli do domów. To była idealna okazja żeby z nim pogadać! Gdyby tylko Kapcio zwrócił na niego uwagę!

  
Wade wydał z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy jękiem a kaszlem – jeden z tych zirytowanych odgłosów, które często słyszał od nastolatków, ale jego wersja była oczywiście bardziej męska i dojrzała! Tak, dokładnie! Wade był zbyt niesamowity by brzmieć niedojrzale, nawet jeśli był niedojrzały, ale nawet jeśli był, to na pewno tak nie _brzmiał_ , i gdzie znowu jego książeczka z autografami? O! Tutaj była! Pogrzebał trochę w kieszeni na biodrze zanim triumfalnie wyciągnął z niej notes. Znalazł nawet kredkę w jasnoniebieskim kolorze, który trochę przypominał amerykańską flagę! Idealnie! Podskoczył zwycięsko i podrzucił książeczkę wysoko w powietrze. Znalazł ją!

 

Wyglądało na to, że Kapitan Ameryka rozmawiał z grupką ludzi po drugiej stronie taśmy policyjnej. Wade był po drugiej stronie ulicy, kiedy zaczaił się w alejce i zaczął oglądać scenkę z namiętnym zainteresowaniem. Po chwili krzyknął na tyle głośno, że jego bohater usłyszał go i odwrócił się w jego stronę. To było takie ekscytujące! Kapitan Ameryka nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli Wade by się do niego dołączył, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie! Wade jeszcze raz podskoczył podekscytowany i przeciął ulicę biegiem. Zatrzymał się zaraz przed kapitanem.

 

– No weź nooo – jęknął Wade. – Totalnie pomogłem złapać ci tego gościa! Pamiętasz pierwszy wybuch? To była moja robota! Okej, ten drugi to był wypadek, a trzeci trochę uszkodził sześciu zakładników, ale gdyby nie ten pierwszy, ktoś mógłby ci przeszkodzić, co nie? I jeszcze ochraniałem ci tyły! Nikogo nie zabiłem, a miałem okazję! Byłem grzeczny i w ogóle! Podpiszesz?

 

– O, przepraszam – zaniepokoił się kapitan – Wade, tak? Deadpool? Obawiam się, że to będzie musiało trochę zaczekać. Naszym priorytetem jest sprawdzenie czy nikt nie został w budynku, a potem musimy upewnić się czy zakładnicy nie są ranni. Muszę cię przeprosić na chwilę.

 

– Spoko! Jeśli to zabierze tylko chwilkę! Musisz powiedzieć, że podpisałeś niesamowi... –

 

– _Już idę_! Naprawdę mi przykro, Wade!

 

– A, pewnie, jasne! Okej!

 

Wade pomachał kapitanowi, kiedy ten pobiegł w kierunku policjanta. Trudno było mu się uśmiechać – prawda była taka, że nie mógł w niczym pomóc i czuł się trochę odrzucony, zwłaszcza że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak się działo. Okej, może ci ludzie potrzebowali pomocy, ale już było po katastrofie! Podpisanie książeczki zajęłoby mu jakieś pięć sekund. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zachodził teraz w głowę czy zrobił coś źle, czy też może uraził czymś amerykańskiego bohatera. Nagle, jego podekscytowanie ustąpiło miejsca zażenowaniu. Nienawidził tego odczucia. Nienawidził czuć się poniżony i opuszczony.

 

_Bądź co bądź, nie ma bata żeby chciał się podpisać._

 

Nie powinniśmy być tacy surowi dla siebie.

 

 _Surowi_ dla ciebie _chyba_!

 

Jesteś przecież mną.

 

Notes w jego dłoniach nagle stał się cięższy. Przypominał mu o tym, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie będzie jednym z superbohaterów... a niech tam! Przecież i tak nie chciał być w ich zespole, z tymi wszystkimi zasadami i restrykcjami, z kiepską kasą – poza tym nie mógłby nawet nikogo porządnie zabić! Więc... to nie było tak, że go odrzucili czy coś. Żeby czuć się odrzuconym trzeba najpierw naprawdę _chcieć_ zostać zaakceptowanym. A Wade przecież nie potrzebował żadnej _akceptacji_ z ich strony... w życiu!

 

Zaśmiał się donośnie i schował notes z powrotem do kieszeni. To było dziwne, czasami śmiał się, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty od razu siadać i robić sobie psychoanalizę jak jakiś nudny, stary najemnik, bo hej, gdzie była w tym zabawa? Mógł śmiać się i nie zdradzić, że czuł się podłamany, zasłonić się śmiechem jak maską. Czemu pozwolił, żeby taka pierdoła zepsuła mu humor? Przecież były nawet eksplozje! I to jego własnej roboty! Wade podrapał się po szyi i pomyślał jak długo czasu minie, aż przestanie mu dzwonić w uszach.

 

Kilka minut później zorientował się, że nikt nie ma zamiaru tu do niego wracać. Policzył dziury w jezdni, śpiewając do siebie dwa kawałki ze swojego ulubionego albumu. Ciekawe czy grają jeszcze maraton _The Golden Girls_ , pomyślał. Zorientował się, że czas już wracać do mieszkania. Nie do domu – nie dzisiaj! Mieszkanie było dużo fajniejsze i o wiele bliżej. Prawdopodobnie musiał też nakarmić swojego psa.

 

Próbujesz odwrócić swoją uwagę. Smutno ci, że nie dał ci autografu.

 

_Nah, i tak nikt nie chciał podpisać mojej książeczki._

 

– Ej, leję na to.

 

Wade zatrzymał się. Właściwie to gdzie on do cholery był? Wyglądało na to, że minął swój blok, co było całkiem frustrujące, przecież nie zamyślił się aż tak bardzo. Nagle znalazł się w małej, cichej uliczce ze Spider-Manem stojącym tuż obok niego. Chyba dopiero co zeskoczył na ziemię.

 

Huh, nie było mu gorąco w tym stroju? Wade’owi w swoim było. Drugi mężczyzna musiał choć trochę się w nim gotować – ale w sumie Wade’owi było gorąco z powodu wcześniejszych wybuchów i ognia – więc to może nie był wcale taki upalny dzień? Popatrzył na Spider-Mana – opartego o ścianę budynku niczym prawdziwy kozak – i pomyślał, czy też wyglądałby tak fajowo krzyżując ręce na klacie, ale kiedy próbował skopiować Spider-Mana, ten opuścił ręce. Wade zmarszczył czoło i też opuścił ręce. Wtedy Spider-Man oparł ręce o swoje biodra. Wade też oparł ręce o swoje biodra. Hej, to było fajne! Był pewny, że Spider-Man zaczął się irytować, ale uprawiali jakiś dziwny taniec, a to było zabawne! W końcu Spider-Man zatrzymał się, wzdychając.

  
  
– Naśladujesz mnie, serio? – zapytał.

  
– Ej, to ty zacząłeś! – skontrował Wade. – A poza tym nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki gibki! Założę się, że jesteś mega popularny wśród laseczek, z tymi swoimi sieciami i w ogóle. Niewolniczy fetysz pełną gębą, mały! Ale dalej nie jesteś w moim typie. Panna Śmierć ~! Ona to dopiero jest w moim typie!

 

– Nigdy się nie zmienisz, co nie? Przynajmniej kiedy ja coś mówię, ludzie mnie słuchają. Słuchaj, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć – dobra robota! Myślę, że Kapitan Ameryka powiedziałby ci to samo gdyby nie był tak zajęty – a myślę że byłoby nie fair, nie powiedzieć ci tego – odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Dziękuję ci, Deadpool. Bardzo nam pomogłeś. Dzięki tobie ci ludzie mogą wrócić do swoich rodzin. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby dać ci mój autograf.

 

– Nah, ale dobry jestem! Możesz za to kupić mi trochę tacosów, jeśli jesteś mi tak wdzięczny! Hej, myślałeś kiedyś nad tym, że ‘autograf’ i ‘podpis’ to dwa różne słowa, a znaczą to samo? Za ile można teraz dostać twój podpis na Ebay’u? Jeśli jest za jakieś sto dolców za sztukę, to biorę dziesięć! No, dawaj!

 

– C-co? Nie wiem! Nie mam na to kursu!

 

– A powinieneś! Mógłbyś dorobić się fortuny, stary!

 

Spider-Man osunął się lekko po ścianie, drapiąc się w tył szyi w sposób wyglądający dziwnie znajomo. Popatrzył na Wade’a, nie mogąc go rozszyfrować. Rozczytywanie ludzi w najlepszym wypadku było po prostu trudne, ale kiedy czyjąś twarz dodatkowo zasłaniała maska, ten manewr stawał się praktycznie niemożliwy. I to było to za co Wade kochał swoją maskę. _Swoją_ maskę. Bał się, że Spider-Man mógł kpić sobie z niego albo – gorzej – _użalać się_ nad nim. Wade nie wiedział czemu ktoś miałby się nad nim użalać, ale wiedział na pewno, że wolałby tego uniknąć.

 

– Planujesz się gdzieś poszlajać? – zapytał Wade.

 

– Huh? Właśnie skończyłem swój patrol, a impreza już skończo... –

 

– Ha! ‘Poszlajać się’, czaisz? Słyszałeś w ogóle kiedykolwiek coś takiego? Założę się, że dama w opałach jest zawsze ‘zadurzona w tobie’, zanim nie wpadnie w ‘sieć kłamstw’! Będę dla ciebie miły , taak... powiedział pajączek do muszki! Och, zabiję się! Albo 'uczynię się martwym'***! Uwielbiam tę frazę... ‘uczyń mnie martwym’... Nie znoszę pisarzy, ale oni jednak wiedzą, co jest chwytliwe!

 

– Czy ty _próbujesz_ zabić mnie tymi sucharami? Jezu, ostatnim razem kiedy słyszałem, żeby ktoś o tobie wspomniał, rzekomo próbowałeś strzelić sobie w łeb, bo jesteś _znudzony_ tym wszystkim, a teraz wszędzie cię pełno, jakbyś był jakimś hiperaktywnym dzieciakiem. Czekaj – pisarze? Jacy pisarze? Hej, ty mnie w ogóle _słuchasz_?

 

– Nie! Sorki, Żółty przypomniał mi o Spideypool!

 

– Czekaj... Spidey-co??

 

Wade zaśmiał się i zarzucił ramię na szyję przyjaciela. Zastanawiał się czy ich relacja w ogóle zasługuje na miano przyjaźni, przecież nigdy nawet nie widzieli swoich twarzy. Przemilczmy fakt, że Wade dalej nie znał prawdziwego imienia Spider-Mana. Poza tym już całkiem dobrze się poznali przy okazji przypadkowych spotkań czy wspólnych misji. W dalszym ciągu niezbyt wiele osób rozpoznawało Wade’a, a ci, którzy już go znali, zwracali się do niego z wyższością albo traktowali go po prostu jak śmiecia. Olewał to... cholera. W sumie to sam ich do tego prowokował, ale miło było czasem usłyszeć od kogoś coś miłego, tak dla odmiany. Spider-Man sprawiał, że Wade czuł się prawie całkiem zdrowy na umyśle w tym chorym świecie i, _cholera_ , ten świat był taki popieprzony!

 

Przez krótką chwilę szli wzdłuż ulicy, podczas gdy Wade zaczął głowić się nad tym, ile lat mógł mieć Spider-Man. Wyglądał na dorosłą osobę, ale był trochę nieogarnięty i trochę za bardzo jęczał**** z powodu jakichś pierdół jak na dorosłego! Nie żeby to dużo znaczyło, na przykład taki Logan też bezpodstawnie jęczał w cholerę , ale to był taki inny rodzaj jęczenia... jęczenie... jakie śmieszne słowo! Wade zaśmiał się głośno, ale spróbował przestać, kiedy Spider-Man posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. To sprawiło, że śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

 

– Chyba nie wchodzimy na takie same strony!

 

– Oczywiście, że nie – bąknął Spider-Man. – Ty tak na serio czy znowu żółty dymek ci coś powiedział? Czasami się zastanawiam czy rzeczywiście nie jesteś takim wariatem za jakiego ma cię Logan, ale wtedy akurat robisz coś niesamowicie _normalnego_ i... no...

 

– Ha! I to jest to, dlaczego jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Hm, myślę że jeszcze Cable liczy się jako mój najlepszy kumpel, ale go tutaj nie ma – za to ty jesteś! Czasami mogę zachowywać się jak wariat, a ludzie zawsze myślą, że nim jestem! W sensie, hm, czasem sam zaczynam w to wierzyć – a kto nie zacząłby? Jeśli cały świat mówi ci, że jesteś kółkiem, nawet jeśli widzisz, że jesteś kwadratem, zaczynasz się poważnie zastawiać czy przypadkiem nie jesteś kółkiem! Kwadrat był chyba złym przykładem... Kwadrat..? Serio..?..

  
– Więc taaak, gdzie to ja skończyłem? Mogę być szalony, ale nie jestem _całkiem_ szalony! Nie jestem też głupi i nie wierzę w to całe gówno o mnie! Hm, no chyba że aktualnie to ja obrzucam kogoś gównem – wtedy mówię prawdę, ale ludziki i tak mi nie uwierzą. To takie zabawne! Możesz mówić co ci się żywnie podoba, kiedy jesteś szalony, bo i tak nikt nie uwierzy choremu na mózg facetowi! Heej, co ty taki cichy dzisiaj?

 

– Eee, zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak miałoby być?

 

– Ty mi powiedz, słodziaku!

 

_Dalej tu jestem!_

 

Budka z chimichagą była dokładnie tam, gdzie dzień wcześniej! Wade znalazł ją całkowicie przez przypadek, kiedy wałęsał się po okolicy w nocy, nie mogąc zasnąć i nudząc się, ale jakaś część jego umysłu zastanawiała się wcześniej czy sobie tego po prostu nie wymyślił. Cieszył się, że jednak sobie tego nie wyśnił! Cholera, może właśnie dlatego minął swój blok? Pokusa była tak silna, że podświadomie zaprowadziła go do raju!

 

Opuścił na chwilę Spider-Mana i zamówił dwie sztuki tego cudeńka, zastanawiając się jak będą zamierzali to zjeść bez zdejmowania masek. Zapłacił dziewczynie – _jak miała na imię? Sam? Shiela? Sarah?_ Jesteś pewny, że zaczynało się na ‘S’? – i wręczył Spider-Manowi reklamówkę z najlepszym żarełkiem EVER, zgrabnie zapakowanym w sreberko. Ciężko było wyglądać na zmieszanego, kiedy miało się na sobie maskę, ale Spider-Man jakoś podołał temu wyzwaniu, na co Wade uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, a cisza była taka nudna! Ale znowu, długie przemowy nie były dużo lepsze, chociaż nie były tak niezręczne i nie kazały mu rozmyślać nad tym, co powiedzieć, albo nad tym, że może powiniem sobie pójść. Nie zdejmować maski na środku ruchliwej ulicy, żeby nie daj Boże jakieś dziecko nie zobaczyło, ale to było takie niezręczne! Zastanawiał się czy mógłby namówić Spider-Mana, żeby użył tych swoich sieci i wypająkował ich gdzieś wysoko, gdzie mogliby zjeść w ciszy i spokoju. Chwila, to cisza nie była problemem? Cisza nie pasowała do Nowego Jorku!

 

– To jest najlepszy sposób żeby się pospieszyć! – powiedział Wade. – Ha, zabiję się!

 

– Znowu żółty dymek?

 

Wade mrugnął kilka razy. Trudno było mu oczyścić umysł, który zawsze był oszołomiony i przepełniony. Czasami zdarzały się chwile, kiedy był przejrzysty – wtedy czuł się całkiem normalnie – ale nawet wtedy coś bezustannie szemrało w tle, jakby coś dzikiego chciałoby się wydostać. Trudno mu było powiedzieć czy dymek _mówił_ do niego. Wiele razy głosy mówiły do niego, a on po prostu je olewał, albo mówiły i mówiły aż ich słowa mieszały się z jego własnymi myślami, więc ledwo co wiedział kto mówił, a kto nie. Wade machnął ręką, zbywając pytanie.

 

– Chciałbym móc raz zamienić się na mózgi – wymamrotał Wade.

 

– Naprawdę w ogóle nie widzę tych dymków, Wade.

 

– Więc _czerwieni_ też nie widzisz.

 

_Było dużo czerwieni..._

 

_Na początku było to trochę dezorientujące... świat wydawał się kołysać i nie chciał stać w miejscu, podczas gdy przeszła przez niego fala mdłości... widział czerwone punkty pod powiekami, nie mogąc pozbyć się pulsującego bólu rozsadzającego mu czaszkę... popatrzył w górę by zobaczyć światło słońca... było czerwone... krew była na ścianach, na zasłonach, niemożliwa do pomylenia z niczym innym... ten makabryczny widok wypalony w jego umyśle... tak szczegółowy i zawiły..._

 

_Chciał zobaczyć więcej..._

 

_Chciał śmierci._

 

– Hm, mimo wszystko to już nie ważne!

 

– A-aha – powiedział Spider-Man. – Słuchaj, naprawdę powinienem już iść. Dzięki za jedzenie, chociaż nie jestem pewny czy było to warte słuchania jak śpiewasz ‘odę do chimichangi’ podczas zamawiania. Bardzo twórcze swoją drogą.

 

Wade nie był pewny czy został właśnie wykpiony, czy skomplementowany. Każdą inną osobę zwymyślałby do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz, na wypadek gdyby okazałoby się to tym pierwszym, ale nie chciał w ten sposób zniechęcać do siebie przyjaciela. Koniec końców, Spider-Man go podziwiał! Nie było opcji, żeby ten chciał go skrzywdzić! Nawet jeśli by go zabił, to tylko _częściowo_ , nie tak _na śmierć_. Wade zdecydował, żeby zbyć to śmiechem. W ten sposób nie wyszedłby na debila! Mógłby udawać, że kpina spłynęła po nim jak po kaczce, albo że komplement nic dla niego nie znaczył.  
Zaśmiał się donośnie i spuścił wzrok na trzymaną w ręce torbę, która pachniała tak dobrze, że obawiał się czy jej zawartość dotrze do domu w całości. Chociaż to w sumie był dobry pomysł, nie? Kiedy Spider-Man poszedłby sobie, Wade nie musiałby się przejmować zdejmowaniem maski i pokazywaniem mu swojej twarzy. Nie musiałby też słyszeć jak ten drugi je. Nienawidził słuchać, jak ktoś je!

 

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, patrząc na siebie. Wade zastanawiał się, czy Spider-Man czeka, aż coś powie, a w sumie to nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia czy ma się pożegnać, czy może poprosić by został, czy też zaintonować ‘Odę do Chmichangi’. Wade zaczął nucić pod nosem, ale wtedy Spider-Man pochylił się i zamachał mu ręką prosto przed twarzą. Ej, to było nie miłe! Ugryzłby go w tą łapę, gdyby tylko nie miał na sobie maski – poza tym nie był do końca pewny, czy chciałby czuć smak Pajączka do końca dnia.

 

– Więc jak, idziesz?

 

– Obawiam się, że muszę – powiedział Spider-Man. – Możemy się później zobaczyć, jeśli będziesz gdzieś w pobliżu.

 

– Nah, no co ty! Mam dużo lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pałętanie się czekając na ciebie! Ha, dobre! Pałętać się! Nie żeby coś, mam robotę do zrobienia! Miałem to zrobić wczoraj, ale – koniec końców – totalnie to spieprzyłem! Wiem, wiem, zastanawiasz się teraz, jak twój bohater może coś spieprzyć, nie? Musi być ci wstyd nosić podróbkę mojego stroju! Jednakże przyrzekam, będzie ci to zapisane!

 

– Nie skomentuję tego. Mimo wszystko – życzę szczęścia, Deadpool.

 

– Pff, no proszę cię, co najmniej jakbym potrzebował szczęścia!

 

Spider-Man kiwnął lekko głową, a potem podniósł swoją rękę jakby chciał położyć ją na ramieniu Wade’a, ale nagle ją zatrzymał. Spider-Man wolał nie naruszać przestrzeni osobistej, którą starszy mężczyzna tak bardzo cenił, a poza tym jego ramię ostatnio stało się źródłem bólu przez atakującego raka. Czynnik uzdrawiający widocznie zdecydował skupić się na jego rannej głowie zamiast na choróbsku hulającym w jego ciele. Wade ledwo zdążył zauważyć jak Spider-Man wystrzelił swoje nici i oddalił się.

 

Cisza uderzyła w niego, a wszystko wydało mu się takie puste. Wade uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomyślał o tym, jak chimichanga będzie smakować, czy być może zrobi naleśniki na deser, albo może pogra w nowo zdobytą grę, którą ‘pożyczył’ w czasie dzisiejszych wydarzeń? Wcale nie potrzebował nikogo żeby dobrze się bawić! Pomyślał o czekającym go zmywaniu krwi ze ścian, o konieczności wywietrzenia tego całego smrodu, o śmierdzących, klejących się i zakrwawionych prześcieradłach, które w sumie należałoby wyrzucić i kupić nowe. Wiedział, że mu się nie uda, nigdy mu się nie udawało, ale zapomniał posprzątać! To sprawiło, że zachciał spróbować jeszcze raz. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał sprzątać dwa razy!

 

– Więc, spróbujemy jeszcze raz! Nowa spluwa – nowa szansa!

 

_Powodzenia następnym razem, huh? Dajesz!_

 

Może powinieneś dać sobie spokój.

 

– Ugh! Zamknijcie się już!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 如何して ? (jap.) – ‘jak to?’  
> ** inútil, abominación, feo (hiszp.) – ‘ofiara, paskudztwo, brzydal’  
> ***’uczyń mnie martwym’ – w angielskim oryginale brzmiało to ‘un-alive me’, nie miałam pojęcia jaki jest tego polski odpowiednik  
> ****’jęczy z powodu jakichś pierdół’ – w angielskim oryginale wystąpiło słówko ‘pissy’, co oznacza kogoś, kto denerwuje się z powodu całkiem błahych rzeczy – ze względu na kontekst musiałam to przetłumaczyć jak wyżej, jakkolwiek debilnie to brzmi :P


	2. Rozdział 1

 

– Witaj w domu.

 

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się, ukazując Tony’ego. Stał na tyle blisko, że – nawet gdyby wcześniej nie zdradziłby go ton głosu – można było bez problemu zauważyć jak wściekły był z powodu złamania jego reguł. Jego postawa była trochę przerażająca. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi na tyle wysoko, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że jest śmiertelnie poważny, ale także na tyle nisko, by dało się zobaczyć światło reaktora przebijające przez jego koszulkę. Stał przed Peterem jednocześnie jako jego ojciec i jako Iron Man.

 

Peter zaczerwienił się z zażenowania, że dał się złapać podczas próby wkradnięcia się do domu niezauważonym. Zwłaszcza, że właśnie ta _jedna_ zasada – zasada by _nie_ opuszczać Stark Tower podczas nagłych wypadków i ataków w mieście – była tą, na przestrzeganie której Tony kładł szczególny nacisk. Peter opuścił powoli dłoń wzdłuż paska swojej torby, jak gdyby nigdy nic kładąc ją na zamku. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że jego strój był całkowicie schowany, i że żaden znak Człowieka-Pająka nie był na widoku. Szybko odwrócił uwagę mężczyzny udając, że próbuje spojrzeć _za_ niego, by zobaczyć Pepper. Kiedy Tony odwrócił się, Peter szybko zerknął w dół, by upewnić się czy kostium _nie był_ na widoku.

 

– Oświecisz mnie może, mówiąc gdzie byłeś?

 

– Um, chyba spasuję – powiedział Peter z uśmiechem. – Zadali nam dużo ze szko... –

 

– Powtórzę: oświecisz mnie i powiesz _dokładnie_ , dlaczego wyszedłeś sobie bez pozwolenia. W przeciwnym wypadku mam J.A.R.V.I.S., który kontroluje wszystkie drzwi w tym domu. I wiedz, że nie zawaham się go użyć, żebyś za _każdym_ razem musiał uzyskać _moją_ zgodę na opuszczenie swojego pokoju. Rozumiesz?

 

Peter miał problem z wymyśleniem sensownej wymówki, zwłaszcza że w prawej ręce trzymał siatkę z _chimichangą_ , a na jego lewym ramieniu wisiała torba podróżna – do tego jeszcze wizja monitorowania przez ojca wszystkich jego wyjść i wejść. Wiedział, że bez niego miasto się nie zawali, ale przecież miał specjalne umiejętności, których nie chciał marnować. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nie przeżył dnia bez tego przytłaczającego poczucia winy z powodu śmierci Bena. Dzień w dzień zmagał się z ciągłą frustracją, że za każdym razem, kiedy nie było go na patrolu, ktoś mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić! Musiał przestać bez przerwy o tym myśleć.

 

– Myślałem tylko, że mógłbym... –

 

– Nie! Żadnych wymówek – Tony zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą. – W zeszłym miesiącu wstałem rano, żeby znaleźć w moim prywatnym laboratorium małą armię samoreplikujących się mini-urządzeń szpiegowskich, a to wszystko dlatego, że ‘chciałeś pomóc w udoskonalaniu naszych technologii’. W zeszłym tygodniu wróciłem do domu, żeby zorientować się, że Mark 42 został niby przypadkiem ‘pożyczony’, ponieważ ‘chciałeś wysłać go po rzadki gatunek pająka’. Godzę się te wszystkie twoje eksperymenty, ale _nie mogę_ zgodzić się na to! Masz pojęcie jak bardzo martwiliśmy się tu o ciebie?

 

– Słuchaj, tato – odpowiedział Peter. – To nic takiego, przysięgam! Chciałem tylko pokręcić się trochę po mieście, więc zahaczyłem o kilka miejsc i zrobiłem parę zdjęć do Daily Bugle’a. Wracając spotkałem kumpla, a on postawił mi jedzenie, które mam o tutaj – _to wszystko_! Nikt _nie_ spuścił mi łomotu i nikomu _nie_ robiłem problemów! Wszystko gra!

 

– Naprawdę? Wszystko gra? _Nic_ nie gra, a przynajmniej nie będzie grało, kiedy... –

 

– _Peter! Bogu dzięki!_

Tony odsunął się na bok. Zrobił to niechętnie, bo wyraźnie chciał jeszcze pokrzyczeć na przypartego do muru syna, ale zamilkł słysząc dobrze znany głos. Peter powstrzymał się, żeby nie wywrócić oczami. Serio, jego rodzice byli czasami jak ‘dobry gliniarz’ i ‘zły gliniarz’, i – od kiedy zamieszkał u nich mając około dziewięć lat – było to głównym źródłem frustracji w domu. Ta dwójka nigdy nie potrafiła dojść do zgody, kiedy chodziło o jakąkolwiek ‘rodzicielską’ sprawę.

Oczywiste było, że Pepper martwiła się równie bardzo jak Tony – Peter mógł zobaczyć to w jej spojrzeniu z drugiego końca korytarza. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek widział ją kiedykolwiek tak bladą, z blond włosami w nieładzie i przekrwionymi oczami – wyglądała tak wątle w za dużej koszulce i szortach. Pepper nie była słaba – Peter zdawał sobie z tego sprawę lepiej, niż z tego jak miał na imię – ale wiedział, że w takiej sytuacji mogłaby zapomnieć absolutnie wszystko, co nie miało związku z jej synem. Rezygnowała ze wszystkich swoich planów, zaniedbywała swój wygląd – wiedział, że _czuła się_ bezradna i bezsilna. Co gorsza, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko z jego winy. Czuł się okropnie.

 

Prawie bezgłośnie przecięła korytarz i zgarnęła go do mocnego uścisku. Peter poczuł jej głowę na swoim ramieniu, co przypomniało mu, jak niski był i jak bardzo miał nadzieję, że jeszcze trochę urośnie do osiemnastki. Zalała go fala wstydu, że myślał o czymś tak trywialnym, kiedy Pepper tak bardzo się o niego martwiła. Lubił, jak go przytulała. Pepper była ciepła i opiekuńcza, a to przypominało mu jego biologiczną matkę.

 

– Gdzieś ty był? – prychnęła kobieta.

 

Peter wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł bezbolesne klepnięcie w policzek. Oczywistym było, że była zła. Zwykle jakiekolwiek razy, policzki czy szturchnięcia jakie dostawał, pochodziły od od Tony’ego. Podniósł dłoń to twarzy, będąc w lekkim szoku – nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zrobiła, nawet jeśli nie sprawiło mu to żadnego bólu, ani nie pozostawiło po sobie siniaka – i ostrożnie dotknął swojego policzka. Jedynym problemem jaki teraz miał, było to, że nigdy nie potrafił okłamać Pepper. Zwracał się do niej za każdym razem, kiedy nie chciał niepokoić cioci May, jak i za każdym razem siedział razem z nią i uczył się jak działa firma, i na co przeznaczany był budżet. Pepper dawała mu zarówno solidną edukację, jak i solidne wsparcie emocjonalne. Okłamanie jej było wykluczone.

 

– Po prostu wyszedłem na trochę.

 

– Ojciec _powiedział_ ci, żebyś nie wychodził – powiedziała dosadnie Pepper. – Wiedziałeś, że było zamieszanie w mieście, ale i tak sobie poszedłeś. Weszłam do twojego pokoju, żeby zapytać co chciałbyś na kolację i zobaczyłam, że zniknąłeś, Peter. _Zniknąłeś_! Co miałam sobie pomyśleć?

– To było tylko kilka chwil, naprawdę! Słuchaj, _próbowałem_ odrobić zadanie domowe, ale wiesz jak trudno to zrobić, kiedy wasza dwójka daje mi szlaban na wstęp do laboratorium i zabiera mi cały sprzęt? Dobra, może i popełniłem _kilka_ małych błędów, ale przecież najlepiej jest uczyć się metodą prób i błędów! Myślałem tylko, że jeśli zrobię _naprawdę_ dobre zdjęcie wybuchu, Daily Bugle zapłaci mi trzykrotnie i będę mógł kupić sobie swój _własny_ sprzęt. Nie ma szkody, nie ma winy!

 

– Mhm, a to jedzenie na wynos?

 

– To od kolegi!

 

Połowicznie liczył na to, że nie będzie zmuszony by oddać chmichangę. Oczywiście, było super, kiedy Pepper gotowała – była to miła odmiana od przypalonych, dziwnych kombinacji jedzeniowych Tony’ego – ale miał akurat niesamowitą ochotę na trochę meksykańskiego żarcia. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu kiedy tak cieszył się z jedzenia na wynos. Nawet kiedy był u cioci May, ta często nie pozwalała mu niczego zamówić. _To zbyt niezdrowe dla dojrzewającego chłopca_. Czuł się jakby był dalej małym chłopcem, a nie piętnastolatkiem – ba! – niedługo szesnastolatkiem! Ale dla rodziców dalej był małym Peterkiem potrzebującym stałego nadzoru.

 

– Mogę się założyć, że Harry ma prywatnego kucharza – oznajmiła Pepper. – Nie wspominając już o Mary Jane i Gwen, które nigdy nie zjadłyby czegoś takiego. Widzę, co tam masz, Peter! Kto ci to kupił?

 

– Tak jak już mówiłem – westchnął. – Mam trochę więcej niż _trójkę_ przyjaciół. Wracałem z miejsca przestępstwa i wpadłem na kumpla. Poznaliśmy się kilka miesięcy temu, przy, eee... przy projekcie. Kręcił się koło centrum wydarzeń i wyglądał na trochę przygnębionego, kiedy Kapitan Ameryka go olał. Chciał go tylko trochę rozchmurzyć, wiesz? Pochodziliśmy trochę po mieście. To on kupił mi _chimichangę_.

 

– Miło z jego strony, Peter. Naprawdę tak myślę. Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego możesz od tak sobie wyjść z domu, kiedy wiesz, że masz zakaz! _Nie żartuję_! Zachodziłam w głowę, gdzie możesz się podziewać. _Okropnie się martwiliśmy_!

 

– Wiem. Tak mi przykro, mamo! Po prostu musiałem wyjść i... –

 

– Aparat, Peter – przerwał mu Tony.

 

Peter spojrzał w dół na swój aparat. Prawdą było, że fotografia była dla niego tylko hobby. Nie wiązał z tym przyszłości, nie tak jak Mary Jane. Ale _musiał_ robić zdjęcia na zamówienie, by zdobyć trochę dodatkowych pieniędzy. Nie było sposobu, żeby mógł tak po prostu poprosić rodziców o pieniądze bez lawiny pytań, a bez pieniędzy nie miał jak stworzyć technologii, których potrzebował do funkcjonowania jako Spider-Man. Cholera, same naprawy kostiumu kosztowały go małą fortunę!

 

Trzymając w dłoniach aparat poczuł zwisające z niego skórzane paski, które zabrał ze starego sprzętu swojego wujka, by dumnie je nosić przy swoim własnym. Zakreślał palcem kółka wzdłuż brzegów nowego obiektywu – prezentu od Mary Jane. Jego aparat miał dla niego sentymentalną wartość, więc musiał upewnić się, że był dobrze zabezpieczony podczas jego małej wycieczki. Myśl o straceniu swojego sprzętu była nie do zniesienia. Mimo to, jakkolwiek źle czuł się na myśl o straceniu swojego aparatu, mogło to być jedynie _namiastką_ tego, jak czuli się jego rodzice na myśl o straceniu swojego syna. Reasumując, pozbawienie syna kamery było raczej błyskotliwą karą – tak samo jak uziemienie do odwołania.

 

– Mój aparat?

 

– Zgadza się, twój aparat – oświadczył Tony. – Zostaje w moim laboratorium. Nie potrzebujesz żadnych dodatkowych pieniędzy. Masz własną kartę kredytową, Peter, wiesz, że możesz kupić cokolwiek zechcesz i kiedykolwiek zechcesz. Znaczy, dopóki nie będzie to coś zbyt wybujałego. Mam na myśli, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że kupujesz sobie nowy teleskop czy mikroskop, tylko to czyni wyciąg z konta _tak_ nudną lekturą!

– Twój ojciec ma na myśli to – wtrąciła Pepper. – że nie ma takiej potrzeby, żebyś pracował na własną rękę w twoim wieku i w twojej sytuacji finansowej. Masz piętnaście lat, Peter. Rozumiemy, że potrzebujesz trochę wolności, ale zaufaj _nam_ , kiedy chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Co oznacza, że masz przestrzegać naszych zasad i być karanym, kiedy je złamiesz czy zignorujesz. Jestem tobą rozczarowana.

 

– Być może, jeśli nie śledzilibyście każdego mojego zakupu, nie potrzebowałbym własnych pieniędzy.

 

– O, ciekawe – odparł Tony. – Co ty takiego kupujesz, że to takie prywatne?

 

– A po co ci to wiedzieć?

 

– Peter, _proszę_.

 

Pepper przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. Jej zdolność do zachowania spokoju nawet w najbardziej napiętych sytuacjach zawsze była dla niej charakterystyczna. Peter nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek podniosła głos, czy chociażby najdelikatniej przeklęła. Pepper reprezentowała sobą to – tak samo jak ciocia May – do czego Peter dążył. Tylko to właśnie rozczarowanie matki było trudniejsze do zniesienia. Potrzeba było naprawdę dużo, by zdenerwować Pepper – na tyle dużo by wiedział, że spieprzył sprawę. Spuścił wzrok z westchnięciem.

 

– Przenieśmy się z tym może do salonu – powiedziała.

 

Rodzice wymienili ze sobą krótkie spojrzenia, jakby Pepper oczekiwała, że jej partner coś powie. Tony zaprotestował otwierając usta i podniósł ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć ‘no co?’. Peter tylko westchnął głęboko i zdjął aparat ze swojej szyi, podczas gdy dwójka dorosłych kontynuowała swoją wzrokową walkę. Wręczył Tony’emu sprzęt, który odebrał go z delikatnym wyrazem szoku na twarzy, jakby już zdążył zapomnieć, że miał skonfiskować urządzenie. Peter wyminął rodziców i oddalił się od nich najciszej jak potrafił.

 

Salon nie był tak daleko i został wyremontowany tak, by wyglądać jak pierwotne pomieszczenie sprzed ataku na Stark Tower. Jednakże teraz Tony przeniósł go kilka pięter w dół, chcąc oddać górne piętro dla Thora, co spowodowało, że mieli tu trochę mniej przestrzeni niż wcześniej. Nie robiło do Peterowi absolutnie żadnej różnicy. Przyzwyczaił się do mieszkania w dużo dużo mniejszych pomieszczeniach, kiedy zostawał u cioci May. I szczerze mówiąc, wolał właśnie te mniejsze przestrzenie. Większe pokoje zawsze wydawały mu się marnotrawstwem miejsca i czasu, jaki traciło się żeby dostać się gdziekolwiek. Ale duże przestrzenie to było to, co Tony lubił. Były niemalże symbolem jego statusu.

 

Peter usiadł po turecku przy panoramicznych oknach. Wcześniej tego samego dnia siedział tutaj, pisząc esej na zajęcia. Czuł się bardzo komfortowo w morzu książek i poduszek ze swoim laptopem. Niedługo potem dołączyła do niego Pepper, siadając koło niego z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Tony wszedł do pomieszczenia, wziął spod baru stołek barowy i niezdarnie postawił go obok miejsca, gdzie siedzieli matka i syn. Obrócił go i usiadł mając przed sobą oparcie, co przypominało Peterowi niektórych jego znajomych, szczególnie X-Men. Mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić Logana siadającego w ten sposób.

 

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, dlaczego zostałeś ukarany?

 

Pepper zadała to pytanie z taką delikatnością, że zabrzmiało to jakby wcale nie chciała go ukarać. To sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. Tak bardzo chciał się kłócić o to, że – jako Spider-Man – uratował dwójkę ludzi z pogorzeliska, jak również chciał zataić,  po pierwsze, czym tak naprawdę był fatalny wypadek samochodowy, i po drugie – fakt, że pomógł Deadpoolowi odciągając go od zrobienia czegokolwiek niemożebnie głupiego po tym, jak został olany przez swojego idola. Problemem było to, że nie mógł powiedzieć im ani jednej z tych rzeczy. Co będzie mógł zdziałać Spider-Man, kiedy będzie Spider-Manem uziemionym dla jego własnego ‘bezpieczeństwa’?

 

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Wiem, że kazaliście mi tutaj zostać. Wiem, że nie chcieliście, żebym wychodził i ryzykował bycie zamieszanym w zbrodnię, ale... Przepraszam. Nie wiem co mam wam jeszcze powiedzieć. Złamałem zasady i nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia.

 

– Więc dlaczego wyszedłeś? Peter... kiedy zamieszkałeś z nami, na początku nie myśleliśmy, że to będzie długoterminowa decyzja... twoi rodzice dopiero co odeszli, podczas gdy twoja ciotka i twój wujek mieli problemy finansowe, a my chcieliśmy pomóc na tyle, ile mogliśmy. Nie myśleliśmy, że zostaniesz z nami na dłużej niż kilka tygodni, ani że pokochamy cię aż tak mocno, a kochamy cię, Peter. Kochamy cię! Jesteś naszym synem i jakakolwiek myśl o straceniu cię to więcej, niż mogę znieść.

 

– Nigdy nie proszę cię o więcej, niż jesteś w stanie zrobić. Chcę tylko, żebyś był bezpieczny, a bycie bezpiecznym oznacza nie wystawianie się umyślnie na żadne zagrożenie. Wiedziałeś o serii wybuchów w mieście tak samo dobrze, jak wiedziałeś o tym, że ulice są zablokowane, a ruch uliczny wstrzymany. A i tak opuściłeś wieżę, gdzie było kilku Avengersów i gdzie J.A.R.V.I.S. może cię zobaczyć, po to, by robić zdjęcia za pieniądze, których nawet nie potrzebujesz! Jesteś wszystkim co mamy, Peter. Jesteś wszystkim, co May nam zostawiła. Masz pojęcie jak załamani bylibyśmy, gdyby coś ci się stało? Twój aparat jest skonfiskowany. Jesteś uziemiony na miesiąc. Wszystko jasne?

 

– Ja tylko... – zaczął Peter.

 

Przerwał, by zorientować się, co się wokół niego działo. Oczywistym było, że Tony się martwił. Jego oczy miały czerwoną obwódkę i wyglądał na rozkojarzonego. Peter podejrzewał też, że mężczyzna trochę wypił by się odstresować. Natomiast Pepper prawdopodobnie przeżyła małe załamanie nerwowe. Zdarzało jej się płakać, kiedy wydawało jej się, że nie ma nikogo w zasięgu słuchu. Miała w zwyczaju cierpieć w samotności, a później ukrywać ślady swojego załamania, by nie martwić swojego syna.

 

Z ulgą pomyślał jak to dobrze, że nie został na mieście dłużej. Pewnie zdruzgotani rodzice zaczęliby przeszukiwać całe miasto w nadziei, że go znajdą. Byłoby trochę nieręcznie, gdyby spotkaliby Spider-Mana i poprosili, by dołączył do poszukiwań. Przyciągnął bliżej swoją torbę mając nadzieję, że rodzice nie wpadną na pomysł przeszukania jej. Przecież nie dał im do tego powodu – dojrzale pogodził się ze swoją karą! Jego kostium wydał mu się o wiele cięższy, niż w rzeczywistości był. Rosła w nim paranoja, że mogliby go zobaczyć, albo że mogą już wiedzieć o nim. Zacieśnił uścisk na torbie i uśmiechnął się najlepiej jak potrafił. Reklamówka z _chimichangą_ leżała porzucona koło niego.

 

– Jasne – powiedział. – Wszystko jasne.

 

– Dobrze. Widzę, że zabrałeś ze sobą torbę. Przyniosłeś ze sobą to ciasto?

 

– O! Ciasto? Znaczy, j – ja miałem zamiar, tylko że... –

 

Tony westchnął cierpiętniczo. Zsunął się z krzesła i przejechał ręką po twarzy. Peter zauważył ranę na jego przedramieniu. Przypomniało mu to, że Tony wcześniej ciężko walczył, a później wrócił do domu by zorientować się, że jego syn wałęsa się po ulicach atakowanego miasta. Nastolatek zdawał sobie sprawę, że niczego nie ułatwiał zachowując się tak, jak dotychczas. Jedynym jego pocieszeniem była świadomość, że jako Spider-Man mógł czynić dobro i zmieniać świat na lepsze, ale teraz...

 

Mijał już prawie rok od kiedy odszedł wujek Ben. Peter prawie zapomniał o swoich nadchodzących urodzinach, będących też dniem śmierci swojego wuja. Jutro minie okrągły rok od tego tragicznego wydarzenia. Ciotka May chciała uczcić tę rocznicę i _jedyną_ rzeczą o jaką poprosiła Petera, było odebranie ulubionego ciasta jego wujka z jego ulubionej cukierni. May poprosiła tylko o to. Chciałby móc zrzucić winę na spore zamieszanie albo na Deadpoola, albo nawet na Logana, który poprosił go, żeby go osłaniał. Albo na Mary Jane, która spotkała go – po zmianie kostiumu – i poprosiła o robienie z nim zdjęć. Lecz nie mógł obwiniać nikogo. Po prostu o tym zapomniał.

 

– Zapomniał o zasadach, zapomniał o cieście – wyliczał Tony.

 

– Tak mi przykro! Zaraz pójdę i je przyniosę, naprawdę!

 

– Nic się nie stało, Peter – powiedziała Pepper. – Nic się nie stało. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że miałeś masę roboty do szkoły, nie wspominając już o twoich dodatkowych zajęciach i hobby. Rozumiem, że mogłeś zapomnieć, więc _nie_ martw się tym. Wpadniemy po nie jutro przy okazji, prawda, Tony?

– Jasne! Chociaż wiesz, mam miasto do uratowania i firmę do...

 

– Świetnie! Zadzwonię do cukierni, żeby powiedzieć im o zmianie terminu.

 

– Nooo, mam nadzieję, że o tym nie zapomnisz.

 

Pepper posłała Tony’emu groźne spojrzenie. Wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową z westchnięciem. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy w geście poddania, wymamrotał przeprosiny i opadł ciężko na stołek. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego tym wszystkim. Trudno było nie poczuć do niego sympatii, zwłaszcza kiedy Peter jak mężczyzna zamknął oczy po spojrzeniu na światło reaktora przebijające przez jego koszulę. Przypomniało mu to, jak bardzo ludzki był Tony, nawet jeśli wyglądał na przykładnego superbohatera.

 

– Może pójdziesz do swojego pokoju i tam sobie zjesz? – zasugerowała Pepper.

 

– Nie będziesz nic gotować? W sumie to rzeczywiście, nie chcę żeby się zmarnowało.

 

– Nie mam siły nic zjeść a co dopiero coś gotować – wyznała. – Później do ciebie zajrzę. Będę chciała jeszcze trochę sobie z tobą porozmawiać i upewnić się, że wszystko u ciebie dobrze. Tylko pamiętaj: żadnego więcej wymykania się. Okej?

 

– Okej. Dzięki, mamo. Do później.

 

– Pamiętaj, że cię kochamy, Peter.

 

Podniósł się i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Ledwo co nie upuścił swojej torby, a czuł zbyt duże ryzyko by pozwolić jej tak po prostu wisieć na ramieniu. Oddalił się pospiesznie zatrzymując się tylko, kiedy Tony uspokajająco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko, sprawiając, że Peter poczuł jak bardzo ojcu na nim zależy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniał o Benie w taki sposób. Śmierć wuja była jego winą, a teraz on _zapomniał_.

 

Dotarł do swojego pokoju w kilka minut, gdzie rzucił siatkę z jedzeniem na biurko przy oknie, a torbę na krzesło obrotowe. Po śmierci Bena, wedle swojego życzenia dostał pokój na rogu budynku. Dwie z jego ścian były przeszklone, co czyniło go przestrzennym na tyle, że było mu łatwiej zrobić z niego wyjście niż wcześniej podejrzewał. Uwielbiał swój pokój. Wykorzystywał go do wcielania się w Spider-Mana, a także używał go jako pracowni i miejsca do odpoczynku. Po jego prawej stronie znajdował się naścienny panel pełniący rolę komputera – bazy jego zdjęć i badań. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się aparatura do eksperymentów, masa książek i papierów przypiętych nad jego łóżkiem. Jaki ojciec, taki syn.

 

Dał J.A.R.V.I.S. krótką komendę, by zmniejszyć oświetlenie swojego biurka i zgasić górne światła. Dało to niezamierzony efekt podświetlenia zdjęcia, które stało obok komputera na biurku. Było to obramowane zdjęcie jego i Bena. Nagle słowa _'wielka moc wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością_ ’ odbiły się echem w jego głowie. Wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć szkła i przejechał opuszkami palców po policzku mężczyzny na zdjęciu. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że go zawiódł. Próbował _wciąż i wciąż_ robić postępy, i pomagać ludziom swoimi zdolnościami, ale to dalej było niewystarczające!

 

Wyciągnął swój kostium Spider-Mana. Popatrzył na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami. Naprawdę mógł uczynić sporo dobra wcielając się w superbohatera. Przebywanie publicznie wymuszało na nim zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności i sprawiało, że zapominał o ważnych sprawach, na przykład o wujku Benie. Zastanawiał się, czy korzyści były warte ceny. Westchnął i włożył strój na dno swojej komody, gdzie maska zdawała się na niego patrzeć.

 

 – Do jutra...

 


End file.
